Gin's Captive
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: A little PWP featuring one of my favorite pairing; Gin/Byakuya. Gin has captured himself a new pet; the proud Kuchiki Byakuya. This fic includes slash obviously, dub-con or non-con depending on your opinion and/or view. You have been warned! Enjoy!


_Author: HatefulRodeo_

 _Story: Gin's Captive_

 _Notes: Hola Lovelies! Alright we have slash; male on male loving for those who don't know, dubious consent possible non-con depending on where you stand and look from. You have been warned so don't get all sensitive about it when you get to the fucked up parts. Favorite if you like and review if you want but I don't read them so just a heads up that you shouldn't be waiting for a reply or thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

 _ ***~*~*Chapter 1~*~*~***_

Gin smiled his usual foxlike grin as he walked through the blindingly white halls of Las Noches, slowly making his way toward his prize. Normally Gin didn't stoop so low as to rape his victims; the silver haired ex-Taicho enjoyed using other means to destroy his prey. Rape was a cheap way to break someone and Ichimaru preferred to toy and corrode his victim's sanity and body with a precise mix of pain and relief; both mental and physical.

Yes, rape never entered his mind. Not only did he find it a cheap way to break a captive the blue eyed Shinigami was never attracted to someone he was charged to torture. All this changed when he was given the stoic and powerful noble, Kuchiki Byakuya. Kami-sama he wanted to defile that sharp mouth and suck on that acid laced tongue.

And how could he forget that gorgeous pale, slender body writhing in agony when Gin put him through his paces. Never before had electro-shock been so seductive and sexy. However, he abstained from violating his charge. It was a matter of pride for him to destroy the raven's defenses and get the information he sought without using something as low as sexual violation.

In the end the fox was successful. Byakuya fell just like the pretty pink petals his zanpakuto mirrored so effortlessly. Unfortunately, Gin didn't get all the information he desired before the noble's mind broke but he was content with what he found. Through his psychological warfare he'd learned a few interesting things about the stoic, self-contained noble and he planned on exploiting them.

Aizen-sama would be doing him a favor in that regard. He needed Kyoka Suigetsu's illusions to put his plan into motion. Indeed, by the end his little pet would be his and his alone. Lord Kuchiki Byakuya, the most powerful noble in all of Soul Society, would come to Gin, would listen to his words, crave his touch and seek him out for protection against the world.

It would be divine to control something so beautiful and so deceptively powerful. Byakuya was a prize for sure and the fox would cherish every moment he could spend with his little toy.

When the massive doors that led to the throne room came into view Gin raised his hand and knocked on the door; without waiting for a response he pushed the door open and entered the room. Aizen sat divinely on his large white throne, looking quite bored if the silver haired man could say so himself. Well good thing he had something for his bored former Taicho to do and Gin had a feeling the Overlord of Hueco Mundo would enjoy this very much.

With a malicious smile growing on his face the blue eyed fox began talking once those deep brown eyes fell on him; "Aizen-sama, yah busy for the rest of the day? Yah see I have a plan for you..."

~*~*~*Time Skip~*~*~*

He watched as his Lord unsheathed his weapon and spoke the words all Shinigami feared; "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu" and just like that the broken noble was seeing his beloved Hisana screaming at him, accusing him of letting her die, of allowing her to suffer and of being the reason her sister, Rukia, was tried and almost executed.

Byakuya's eyes were blown wide in shock and pain; where there once was nothing but a shell there was now a man in the depths of agony, seeing the woman he mourned for years throwing such vile words at him. Gin loved it; he absolutely loved watching those expressive grey eyes filling with tears and agony. Yes, if the raven wasn't broken completely yet he was now.

Deciding his little prize had suffered enough he signaled for Aizen to shift the illusion. Hisana began to shriek in pain, her body and eyes shifting to those of a newly born Hollow. The Kuchiki Lord sat in shock as he watched the woman he loved change into a monster. Once the woman was done contorting she charged the fallen man, signaling Gin entrance into this little play.

The silver haired man entered the scene, running so he was between Byakuya and the Hollowfied illusionary woman and drew Shinso, giving the command to release his blade. He watched through slitted blue eyes as his sword extended, impaling itself in Hisana's newly formed mask.

The bone mask crumbled and Hisana collapsed onto the ground as her body began to fade. The noble released a heart wrenching scream and scuttled to the disintegrating corpse of his wife, mumbling insanely to the illusion.

Gin watched all of this with a sadistic grin on his face. After Hisana faded completely Aizen released the illusion and left the cell, leaving Gin to his fun. He let the raven grieve for a moment before he approached coaxing the destroyed man to turn towards him. Those shattered grey eyed sank into his and Gin felt his cock twitch when he saw the absolute devastation writhing within.

This was delicious, almost as good as sex to him; almost but not quite. Come Bya-chan let's get you out of here." The noble didn't resist when Gin stood him up and started to walk out of the cell; the smaller even leaned into the taller's body, seeking out any form of comfort he could find in his state of upheaval.

Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth he wrapped his arm around that slender waist and held the other close to him. When he felt the noble begin to relax further Gin started to caress the man's jutting hip bone with his thumb, liking the way the man sunk even further into him. Throwing whatever caution he had to the winds the silver haired man lifted the raven into his arms and continued walking towards his rooms.

The usually proud man didn't' protest being carried like a woman; in fact he burrowed his still beautiful face into Gin's thin chest as more tears fell from those once again vacant grey eyes. The traitor took it as a good sign that his captive wasn't fighting him; he loved a good fight but at this moment he just wanted to get the lovely man into his rooms and cleaned up a bit.

As depraved as he was Gin had no desire to fuck a filthy body. He planned on tasting every inch of that lithe from before he was done. By the time he was finished with Byakuya not one inch of the man would be left uncovered by his scent, saliva or his cum. Ichimaru was a possessive man and liked to mark what was his; call it a residual effect of growing up in the Rukon where you fought to get and keep everything you had.

Now that he thought of it a collar would look delightful on his pet. Yes, he would look into that with the Octava; a nice new pretty reaitsu restraining collar for his pretty toy. Of course, it would have a tag on it just in case Byakuya ever went astray; how else would people know where to bring the raven back to? He really was enjoying this wasn't he?

Could you blame him though? Taking over the three worlds is boring when you're not plotting or fighting. Gin needed something to distract him and keep his ever busy mind occupied. Kuchiki Byakuya would make a nice distraction for him. With that same foxlike grin on his face Ichimaru opened the door to his rooms and led his companion to the large washroom; "Bya-chan, it's time to wash yah. Now behave kay."

No response was heard from the noble but Gin wasn't expecting one and continued with his tasks of starting the shower and stripping them both out of their clothes; well clothes in Gin's case since all Byakuya wore was a ratty white thin yukata. When he bared that pale soft flesh he stared, his slitted eyes opening to reveal electric blue, as he devoured the man in front of him with his eyes.

Beautiful, gorgeous, divine; all these words described Kuchiki Byakuya at that moment but the best one Gin could think of to attribute to the broken noble was his. This intoxicating creature was his, even covered in bruises and scars the man was so damn alluring. Where before it was his in-dominatable strength and will that attracted Gin it was now the vulnerability that captivated him.

The silver haired former Taicho wanted to exploit that vulnerability, twisting Byakuya to his own whims before he grew tired of the noble. Sousuke would enjoy Byakuya once he was done with him. Oh he saw the way his Lord was looking at the raven's exposed legs. Aizen would enjoy defiling the Kuchiki Lord and would not have any issues with raping the man.

Gin loved the hunt, the thrill of stalking your prey and attacking until they finally fell to you. This was what he wanted. He desired for Byakuya to fall to him, allowing him inside of his body out of his own freewill, even if he wasn't in his right mind at the time.

Aizen would merely take what he wanted, destroying it totally in the process. Gin didn't want his prize damaged further quite yet. So for now he would settle for caring for the fallen man, stealing little touches and teases where he could. The traitor could content himself with that for the moment before he collected his prize; the noble's virginity would be a nice reward for all of his efforts. At least he thought so.

Licking his lips the taller male moved toward his captive, taking his hand in his and leading him into the large shower stall. He sighed in pleasure when the warm water hit him from several different shower heads positioned throughout the compartment. Byakuya looked weary of the water, staying close to Gin as if he was waiting for the water to attack him.

Good, his plans were coming along nicely. The raven was already looking at Gin in the role of trusted protector. He could work with that. With what he hoped was a gentle smile the blue eyed fox turned to face his toy; "Shhhhh Bya-chan it's just water, nothing ta be scared of." The grey eyed man looked into his eyes and nodded slowly before letting those tired eyes fall shut.

He stayed like that as Gin washed himself. It became clear that the noble wasn't going to wash himself, not that Gin was complaining about it. With a lewd smirk covering his thin lips Ichimaru soaped up a washcloth and began to scrub that soft silky skin.

As he washed he looked at Byakuya once again, cataloging the bags under his pretty eyes, the thinness to his once lithely muscled frame and the overly pale skin. He would fix a few of these somewhat but even with all these imperfections being highlighted by the bright light of the bathroom Gin still found Byakuya to be breathtaking. And he was Gin's, all Gin's!

Once he was done getting them both clean the fox started to explore his toy; teasing and touching his chest before tweaking his hardened pink nipples. The noble was tense for a long while until he realized that Gin wasn't going to hurt him. The silver haired man smiled in satisfaction and continued his torment of Byakuya's nipples.

While he was playing with Byakuya's chest he shifted his slitted eyes downward to the smaller man's cock, smirking smugly when he noticed it was hard and beginning to leak. Not wasting anytime he lowered one hand down to the rigid length and took it into his hand, pumping it slowly until the battered man began to thrust his hips to get more friction from the hand on his genitals.

He watched as the pre-cum falling from the little slit was washed away from the heated flesh in his pumping hand. His attention was brought back to the other man's face when the broken man released a low moan. As a reward for his good behavior Gin pressed his lips gently to the aroused noble's, sucking lightly on the former Taicho's plump bottom lip.

When he noticed the smaller male's breathing was becoming too heavy he pulled away and pressed little pecks and nips across the other's pretty face until his lips were next to his ear; "Such a good boy you are Bya-chan. Let me hear those pretty sounds yah make."

The raven whimpered when the hand stroking his cock gave a harsh twist around the base before sliding back up to swipe a thumb over the flushed cockhead. A lewd smirk now almost splitting his face Gin dug the blunt edge of his nail into that little leaking slit, enjoying the sound of pain that erupted from Byakuya's rosy lips.

Oh yes the noble had such delightful reactions to pleasure and pain. It was amusing to notice that even through the slight bit of pain the Kuchiki Lord's erection didn't flag a bit. He wondered if his torture had other unforeseen consequences; could he have rewired the man's psyche to perceive pleasure from pain?

True, when he played with someone he worked on a very fucked up reward system. When his captive did the right thing the pain decreased and a bit of pleasure was added to the mix while when they didn't respond to Gin's questions the pain increased by degrees until the person in question cracked. Well if this was the case than Byakuya just became much more interesting to the foxlike Shinigami.

He'd explore his little prizes masochistic side later on when they had the time; right now he wanted to feel the pretty noble on his cock. Releasing the earlobe he'd been torturing with his teeth and tongue Gin whispered hotly into that same now red ear; "Do you want me to use your mouth or your ass, Bya-chan?"

The raven pulled away looking slightly afraid and weary. The man looked like he wanted to talk but in the end his big grey eyes lost that little bit of life and returned to their dull state as the man turned around, leaned against the tiled wall and spread his legs while tilting his ass upward, exposing his little rosebud.

Gin had to admit that he didn't think the man would yield this easy; hell he expected that the once proud noble would fight him or at least cower away from him. Yet here the man was offering his pretty little virgin ass for Gin with no fight whatsoever. Indeed, it appeared that he had utterly broken the mighty Kuchiki Byakuya; how divinely enticing!

He was under so illusion though. The blue eyed fox knew that soon his little toy would begin to resist, that genius mind would begin to heal and once again Gin would have to destroy the progress that his little captive had undertaken to heal his fractured mind. No, Byakuya would not be allowed to get his bearings or a solid grip on his circumstances.

The raven would have to be kept constantly off balance and in emotional upheaval. That was where Aizen came in with his Kyoka Suigetsu. He could easily send Byakuya into another tailspin by showing him another illusion of Hisana being Hollowfied and attacking the man who still loved her. It was so easy to break someone when one knew their deepest fears and weaknesses.

Hisana was Byakuya's Achilles Heal and once Gin uncovered the noble's deep-rooted fear that Hisana would have hated him for his treatment of Rukia the silver haired ex-Taicho filed it away and pounced using that hard-won information for his benefit when the time called for it. But for now his little pet was behaving himself so anymore unsavory treatment would be held back for a time when it was needed.

Gin crept forward, still eying Byakuya's ass; was everything about the noble perfect? It seemed so because the fox had yet to find a fault in the man's physical appearance with the exceptions of scars and the aftermath of his imprisonment within Las Noches. A pale, thin hand rose and stroked over the supple skin covering the raven's thin back, tracing the ridges and bumps of the man's vertebra.

The smaller Shinigami shuddered under Gin's soft caresses and leaned into the gentle touch being delivered to his frail body. Happy with the favorable response the silver haired man brought his free hand to the noble's ass and began to knead the plump globes of flesh, alternating between each cheek and dipping into the crack to tease the other's pretty puckered hole.

Gin could feel the heat radiating off Byakuya's entrance; with little thought he dipped his fingertip into that waiting hole, thrusting and rotating the tip as he watched the tight ring of muscle loosen and accept his long finger with little resistance. Once his long digit was in halfway the ex-Taicho felt Byakuya's body begin to resist the penetration; not consciously of course but there was no doubt pain from being fingered without lube and only water to ease the way.

The taller removed his finger and stopped massaging the raven's back in favor of pressing his front to the other's back, grinding his semi-hardened cock into his pet's ass crack. "Mmmm Bya-chan yah feel so good tah me. Do I make yah feel good too?"

He enjoyed the way the noble moaned and pushed back onto the erection digging in between his ass cheeks; such a wanton little slut when you stripped away all those walls and ripped every mask from the noble's face. Yes, Kuchiki Byakuya was a treasure when he was broken and so willing to please.

Smiling that foxy grin Gin pulled away, laughing when the raven gave him a look of confusion; "Now now Bya-chan I'm not going anywhere. Just want to rinse us off so we can get outta here and have more fun in bed. Now come here so I can finish washing you. From now on this will be your responsibility, Bya-chan. As a good pet you should care for your master so you'll be washing me when we bath next time."

The raven haired Taicho merely nodded and lowered his head in submission as the taller man finished his tasks. Once they were rinsed and dry the silver haired Shinigami pulled his pet by the hand to the bedroom and pushed the slighter man onto the bed and just stood back and watched the other man settle onto the large soft mattress and plump pillows.

Now this was something Gin could get used to seeing for a while; Kuchiki Byakuya on his bed, nude and willing. He didn't give any thought to the fact that the noble wasn't in his right mind and was purely acting on instinct and fractured logic; nope the former Taicho didn't even deign to think on it. All that mattered was he was getting what he wanted out of the situation.

He kneeled on the bed and fell to his hands and knees as he stalked forward and over the prone grey eyed Death God, settling in between those long smooth legs. He took in the way the raven looked under him; a pretty flush on those high cheek bones and a glazed look now overtaking those still empty grey orbs.

Beautiful, simply exquisite was what Byakuya was. It was a shame that they had to meet like this. In another life they may have been lovers in the true sense but it was not the case and dwelling on it was pointless. This was the reality; Gin was a sadistic, malicious monster who had no qualms about using a broken man for his own pleasure and games.

With a chuckle he lowered his head and nuzzled the crook of the noble's neck; "Hmm yah making me think silly thoughts, Bya-chan." He felt the shudder rack the smaller's body as his warm breath stoked his sensitive flesh; the time for talking was done for Gin and he began to press soft kisses and harsh nips to the pale column of neck being bared to him, loving the sounds of pleasure and pain he was pulling out of his captive.

Slowly, his mouth moved downward to a pebbled pink nipple just begging to be molested. Gin obliged happily, sucking that little nub into his mouth; he tongued it before taking the nipple between his teeth and gnawing on it lightly. The raven was arching off the bed his hands fisting the sheets as he writhed against the larger body on top of his.

Gin felt the man's hard cock pressing against his belly and smiled around the nipple in his mouth. He pulled away from the abused bud and moved to the other, dishing out the same treatment to this little pink nipple as the other received. His slitted blue eyes took in how Byakuya's pale flesh became red and swollen under his ministrations and bruised so prettily where his teeth had latched on a little too harshly.

It was such a pretty picture of pain and pleasure. Pulling away from the man's chest Gin continued his oral explorations until he made it to the man's flushed erection. Wanting to taste his pet Gin easily took the man's swollen cock into his mouth, licking the hard length and bobbing his up and down at a quick pace.

While he pleasured Byakuya with his mouth he lowered his idle hands and began to play with the noble's balls with one hand while the other slipped lower, caressing and massaging the other man's perineum before moving further back to tease the puckered skin of his newest conquest's entrance.

The raven arched against the overwhelming stimulation and sighed out Gin's name; never before had someone calling him Gin-sama sounded so damn good. Smirking around the erection in his mouth the traitor continued sucking and toying with Byakuya's balls and ass.

Soon the quiet grey eyed man began to get louder and louder until he wasn't releasing coherent words, only moans and sighs of enjoyment. Gin knew it wouldn't be long until his little pet succumbed to his orgasm and that just wouldn't do. Nope, Gin wanted to cum while inside his captive's ass, filling the pretty little noble's hole up with the seed of a traitorous Rukon dog.

The very thought of it made the fox's erection pulse and leak a bead of pre-cum. Releasing Byakuya's cock from the confines of his mouth Gin sat back and looked down haughtily at the aroused and ready man beneath him; "On yah knees, Bya-chan. Show me that pretty ass like yah did in the shower."

Byakuya blushed and turned over slowly, showing a little bit of nervousness in the hesitancy of his movements. Well he would just have to get over it since Gin had been patient enough and he wanted to fuck the noble now. Wiggling in repressed glee at what he was about to do the silver haired Shinigami slunk forward and pulled those creamy arse cheeks apart and lowered his head to give the raven's rosebud a openmouthed kiss.

The smaller male writhed, pressing his ass backward hesitantly to try and get more of the pleasurable sensation Gin was giving him. The former Taicho obliged his pet, pulling away slightly so he could lick and suck the sensitive wrinkled skin that surrounded his consort's entrance.

Those pretty sounds were coming from Byakuya again, stoking Gin's arousal higher every time he heard a moan or mewl erupt form the noble's lips. He felt the ring of muscle easing and loosening under his tongue, deciding his partner was ready for more he sneaked a hand upward and pressed his pointer finger into that still tight hole.

The raven gasped and pressed back to take more of that intruding digit, not seeming to mind when halfway in Gin's finger began to meet resistance from the lack of lube. It was the same situation they faced while in the shower and this time the traitor had a solution at hand.

With one more thrust inward with his finger he pulled away to move to the bedside table. Opening the only drawer Gin removed the bottle of oil, opening it and slicking up four of his fingers before placing the cap back on the bottle. He tossed the lube on the bed near Byakuya and crawled back in between the noble's legs.

With his hand now slick he pressed his finger back inside the other man's body, this time no resistance came and Gin took advantage of the ease in which his finger was taken and slid a second finger into that hot tight passage. His two digits were in as deep as they could go when the taller man began to scissor them, opening his companion's body up for him.

Soon two of his fingers were sliding in with no problem and Gin thought it time to up the ante; with little hesitation he forced two more digits into his captive's body, loving the scream of pain that came from the man under him. He scented blood coming from the noble's body and he knew he'd torn Byakuya with the forceful introduction of his additional fingers.

Feeling a bit merciful the silver haired sadist muttered a low level healing spell. Byakuya's tense body, and ass, relaxed when the fingers inside of him began to glow, repairing the damage done to his anal passage. When the spell had done its job Gin grabbed the lube once more and poured at the top of the noble's ass crack.

Widened blue eyes watched the slick substance drip down and into Byakuya's stretched hole, slickening the way for the four fingers in his ass to move easier. The raven pushing his ass back onto his fingers broke Gin out of his staring contest with the noble's very sexy bottom; he could watch that ass being stretched for hours with no complaints.

And wasn't that a thought. Maybe after he'd had the noble a few times he'd let Aizen have him for a go while he watched it all go down. Of course, his Lord would have to promise not hurt his little toy yet. He had no use for broken toys; well toys that weren't broken by his hand that is. After this little interlude he might visit Aizen and run his idea by him.

An impatient huff from the raven haired man on the bed once again snapped Gin out of his thoughts, smiling he slapped the noble's plump bottom; "Now now Bya-chan be patient. You'll be full enough in a minute." To emphasize his point he thrust his fingers in to the last knuckle and spread them inside the man's tight channel, feasting on the pleasured gasp his actions earned from the wanton man on his bed.

Gin continued to stretch the raven, hammering his prostate constantly, feeling the resistant rings of muscle lining Byakuya's anus relaxing slowly under Gin's ministrations. The moans and sighs were now screams and wails of euphoria as the noble careened toward his orgasm.

Not wanting the other man to cum just yet Gin avoided that sensitive bundle of nerves and continued to open Byakuya up. When he deemed the other man was prepared enough the fox pulled his fingers out of Byakuya's loosened body and licked his lips when he saw how the raven's asshole gaped and spasmed, practically begging for something to be inserted inside of him.

Gin was all too happy to oblige his captive's desires and slicked up his needy erection. Lubed and ready the traitor shifted forward until his cockhead was pressing against Byakuya's clenching entrance while his hands went to those bony, yet shapely, hips.

Aligned, Gin began to press inside and once he breached the noble slightly he thrust his hips forward harshly, positively reveling in the scream of agony that came from the smaller man. As always the fox was mercurial; where one minute he wanted to hurt Byakuya he wanted to spare him from any harm the next. Following this duality of actions the silver haired Shinigami began to rub the small of Byakuya's back while leaning forward and licking the tears that were falling from the other's tightly closed eyes.

After a few minutes in which Gin was perfectly still the raven relaxed his anal muscles and shifted his bottom, coaxing the former Taicho to move. Happily as ever to oblige Gin began to pump his hips gently but deeply, only withdrawing an inch or two before going back inside.

After a couple strokes or so the blunt head of his cock pressed against Byakuya's prostate; the loud scream that crested those pouty lips was music to Gin's ears. He marked the location of that little bundle of overly sensitive nerves and tried to smash into it on every inward thrust.

By now the pace of their fucking was fast and hard; Gin was pulling completely out before he pressed himself back in to the hilt, bottoming out inside the delicious noble's tight ass. His pretty raven wasn't quiet either. Oh no Byakuya was moaning, mewling, screaming and begging like a cheap whore from the Eightieth District of Zaraki.

Who knew the stoic man could make such wanton noises? Wanting to hear more Gin continued to fuck the man under him, loving the squishy sounds that were being made from his forceful thrusts into that now far from virgin ass. Even with the prep and introduction of Gin's far from small cock Byakuya was still tight and hot around him; like he was made for the silver fox and him alone.

Maybe sharing his little pet wasn't a good idea for now. Sousuke would just have to deal with it; maybe Gin would get him a gift. His former Taicho always did have a thing for Shunsui; not that Gin understood that at all. The fox had a feeling that in that situation Aizen would not be the one topping either which was disturbing and not something he wanted to think about right now, not when his little pet was mewling and fucking himself on Gin's cock.

Shoving his odd thoughts away Gin continued to pound into his toy, ringing more sounds of pleasure from his captive. Byakuya's inner rings of muscles were pulsing and contracting around his length as his oversensitive body prepared for orgasm.

The traitorous Third Division Captain thrust his cock deeply into his pretty pet one more time and crushed his prostate, holding himself deep inside Byakuya's body as he rolled his hips, stimulating that little bundle of nerves until the smaller man came with a scream of Gin's name.

Feeling satisfied with himself the fox pulled his slicked length out of his captive's body and grabbed those thick raven tresses, turning and pulling Byakuya onto his knees and pushing his soiled cock into the other man's willing mouth. Gin's pace was fast and careless as he fucked the other's mouth ruthlessly.

After a few thrusts his pretty concubine began to lick and hollow his cheeks, sucking teasingly on every inward pass of Gin's cock. The feeling was amazing and before long the silver haired male's balls were ascending towards his body as his member surged and he released himself down Byakuya's throat, loving the way the man didn't even question if he should swallow his master's cum.

Yes, Kuchiki Byakuya was quite the prize and he would be with Gin for quite some time; now wasn't that simply delightful. With a sweet smile the larger man pulled his captive up to kiss those swollen red lips, licking his the taste of his cum out of the other man's mouth while his hand moved down the other man's body to finger his still loose ass.

 _ **Well well well who knows where that one came from but I love Gin/Byakuya and I do not get enough of it. This is one of my more hardcore one-shots. But hey this is where my muse led me so I followed. I hope you all enjoyed it.**_

 _ **I actually may do a Shunsui/Aizen pairing...now that is weird...hmmmm**_

 _ **As Always All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


End file.
